kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Kategoria:F1 pilotë
Kolumbian | Years = 2001–2006 | Car number = - | Team = - | Team(s) = Williams, McLaren | Races = 95 | Championships = 0 | Wins = 7 | Podiums = 30 | Poles = 13 | Fastest laps = 12 | First race = F1 Australia - 2001 | Last race = F1 SHBA - 2006 | First win = F1 Italia - 2001 | Last win = F1 Brazili - 2005 | Last season = 2006 | Last position = 5ti (23 pikë) | }} Juan Pablo Montoya Roldán lindur më 20 Shtator të vitit 1975 është një ish Formula 1 pilot që vie nga Bogotá, Kolumbia që garoi në këtë lloj garimi nga viti 2001 gjer më vitin 2006 duke qenë katër vitet e para pjesë e ekipit WilliamsF1 dhe dy vitet e fundit garoi për ekipin McLaren. Me garën për çmimin e ShBA-ve mbaroi karrierën e tijë si pilot në Formula 1. Biografia Karriera Edhe pse në një karrier 6 vjeçare që është mesatarisht e shkurtër Montoya arriti të bëj një karrier të ndritur në Formula 1 duke zhvilluar 95 gara dhe duke arritur 30 podiume nga të cilat 7 vende të para, 15 vende të dyta dhe 8 vende të treta. Ai nga 95 garat e zhvilluara në 66 gara ka arritur në përfundim dhe nga këto 61 garë ka përfunduar duke fituar pikë. 2001 Ky vit ishte viti i parë në garat në Formula 1 për Montojën duke filluar që me garën e parë për çminin e Australisë, në këtë garë ai nuk arriti të plasohet në asnjë pozitë sepse nuk arriti të përfundojë garën. Pas kësaj gare pasuan dhe tri gara tjera pa përfundim për të arritur në çmimin e Spanjës ku arriti të plasohet si i dyti duke fituar 8 pikat e para në sezonin e vitit 2001 si dhe në karrierën e tijë. Më pas gjat këtij sezoni pasuan dhe dy vende të dyta një vend i tetë si dhe një vend i parë në garën e mbajtur për çmimin e madh të Italisë, kjo ishte fitorja e parë në karrierën e tijë si dhe në sezonin e vitit 2001. Këto tëgjitha ishin plasimet e vitit 2001 nga 17 garat e zhvilluara. Në këtë sezon Montoya përfundoi si i gjashti me 31 pikë të grumbulluara. 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 Statistika e përgjithshme Rezultatet e garave Shih edhe *Category:Kolumbian Lidhje të jashtme *The forum Juan pablo Montoya- Best forum about Juan Pablo Montoya / F1 / Nascar on the net. (Free registration required) *The official site for Juan Pablo Montoya *Team McLaren official site *Juan Pablo Montoya Profile and Statistics *Juan Pablo Montoya Statistics *Not happy, Juan: Montoya's exit Category:Kolumbianë Category:F1 pilotë bg:Хуан Пабло Монтоя ca:Juan Pablo Montoya cs:Juan Pablo Montoya de:Juan Pablo Montoya en:Juan Pablo Montoya et:Juan Pablo Montoya es:Juan Pablo Montoya fr:Juan Pablo Montoya ga:Juan Pablo Montoya gl:Juan Pablo Montoya id:Juan Pablo Montoya it:Juan Pablo Montoya lv:Huans Pablo Montoija hu:Juan Pablo Montoya nl:Juan Pablo Montoya ja:ファン・パブロ・モントーヤ pl:Juan Pablo Montoya pt:Juan Pablo Montoya ro:Juan Pablo Montoya ru:Монтойя, Хуан Пабло Ролдан sl:Juan Pablo Montoya sr:Хуан Пабло Монтоја fi:Juan Pablo Montoya sv:Juan Pablo Montoya zh:胡安·巴布羅·蒙托亞